Corazon de Melon Medieval
by Ziinect
Summary: Estas historias transcurren en el año 1453, las clases sociales a algunos los dividen, a otros los juntan, amores no correspondidos, piratas, secuestro, que mas quieren?


**Ziinect: Les tengo un nuevo fic, les juro que luego actualizo Pn, pero primero un nuevo fic /._./**

**Rox: yipee /._./**

**Ziinect: y-ya encerio me asusta que aparezcas de la nada ._.**

**Rox: Te acostumbraras n.n**

**Ziinect:e-eh? ….**

**Rox: n.n, Amor sucre le pertenece a ChiNoMiKo al igual que sus personajes **

**Aclaraciones: Esc (escenario en el que suceden las cosas), **_Pensamientos._

* * *

**Esc:Inglaterra 1453, 9:54 am, Castillo, alcoba de la princesa…**

-Señorita Shy, despierte de una vez- decía una joven sirvienta mientras sacudia a su ama para que se levante

-Lola, déjame dormir- decía la joven mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada

-Shy, ya estuvo levántate- decía una muy enfadada Lola

-P-Pero Lola- decía suplicante la niña quien hacia un tierno puchero rogando que la dejaran dormir

-No, debes ir a practicar con tus katanas, ya sabes como se pone la señora si e entera que no va princesa- dijo la sirvienta mientras ayudaba a levantar a la chica e iba a buscar la ropa

**Un rato después… Esc: Inglaterra 1453 ,10:25 am, castillo, Jardin real.**

-Vamos Shyvie, pega con mas fuerza!, finge que es alguien que odias niña- Decia Paul, el entrenador de Shy

-puedo fingir que eres tu?- dijo en un tono frio la niña, ese hombre siempre le había caído mal

-para que fingir?, peleemos juntos niñita- dijo el hombre tomando su katana

-Te vas a enterar, quien soy, pedazo de idiota- luego de decir eso corri hacia el empuñando 2 katanas, y comenzamos a combatir…

**En otro lugar… **

**Esc: Mansion de la duquesa Rosalya, 10:26 am, cocina**

Detrás de las estufas inclinada en el piso se ve a una joven de cabellos largos color chocolate, sus lindas orbes marrones, que la mayoría del tiempo se muestran llorosas, por culpa de su ama, utiliza un vestido celeste largo y unos zapatos negros de tacon, su flequillo tapa medio ojo derecho.

-Romina- llamo la dueña de tan increíble mansion a su única sirvienta.- Romina te estoy llamando maldita pulga!- gritaba la chica albina

-s-señora, soy Rocio, no Romina…-dijo la sirvienta levantándose del piso mientras secaba sus manos

-Te lo cambiaste?, Romina me gustaba mas, en fin, prepara un banquete hoy porfavor, el príncipe Leigh y su hermano menor nos visitaran, recuerda ni mostrarte cuando ellos vengan, no quiero que se espanten con tu horrible cara.- luego de que Rosalya dijiese eso levanto un poco su largo vestido y camino hacia la sala donde se sento en el sillón y comenzó a leer

-Hay señora, porque me haces esto.. Sabiendo cuanto amo a el hermano del señor Leigh…- susurro la chica mientras se ponía a cocinar, seco una lagrima que se iba a poner a rodar por su mejilla si seguía pensando, se concentró en la cocina y pronto las lágrimas dejaron de fluir

**En otro lugar… Esc: Inglaterra 1453 11:00 Casa de Nathaniel, cuarto del joven**

Una chica de no menos 17 años se dirije hacia el cuarto de su amo, un joven conde.

-Amo, despierte porfavor- decía la chica sonriendo mientras destapaba lentamente al rubio

-Hidiroke, buen dia- dijo el rubio brindándole una sonrisa a la chica, el se sonrojo un poco al ver a la chica, era muy hermosa sus preciosas orbes azuladas, y su largo cabello color miel que cubria su espalda, era muy hermosa, solo que ella no lo sabia, y nunca se había fijado en su joven amo, ella solo tenia ojos para un famoso pirata, Castiel, nadie había estado cerca del chico pero muchas lo amaban.

-Joven amo, se siente bien?, esta rojo- decía hidiroke mientras posaba su mano en la frente del chico.

-y-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo el chico tomando la mano de la joven apartándola de el

-bueno señor, luego ire por las compras al mercado, porfavor preparese si?- dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras salía por la puerta y dejaba al lindo joven sonrojado mirando a su amada salir por esa puerta…

**En otro lugar… Esc: entrando a inglaterra Barco de castiel "**_**Red sapphire"**_** , popa, 11:14 am**

-Hacique… ya estamos llegando verdad?, leven velas quiero llegar rápidamente- dijo el capitán _donde se encuentra… "mi tesoro"….-pensaba un pelirrojo_

-Capitan- lo saco de sus pensamientos una joven pirata muy hermosa, de pequeña estatura, cabello que tapa mas de su espalda, de color negro azabache, tez blanca y orbes violacias, que resaltan sus fracciones de niña, aunque no lo es.

-Si laura?- dijo el pelirrojo sin dirigir su mirada hacia ella

-Estamos llegando, sin decir mas, volveré a mi puesto- dijo la joven saliendo del lugar

-Bien, puedes retirarte- dijo el pelirrojo

-Por cierto…- dijo la pelinegra antes de irse

-hmm?- iso el gesto el capitán

-"El", estará allí verdad?- dijo ella

-el?- se pregunto extrañado

-s-si, Armin…- dijo ella

-Claro que si, tu solo espera, y lo encontraras pronto, al igual que yo a mi "Tesoro"- dijo el sonriendo

-adios- dijo ella saliendo del lugar

**Otro lugar… Castillo de Leigh y Lysandro, alcoba de la Condesa Zoey 12:23 am Inglaterra**

-Oni-tan- decía una joven de cabellos cafes y ojos azules, piel palida adornada con un lindo sonrojo, que le provocaba ver a su "hermano" el príncipe Leigh

-hey!, one-chan- dijo el joven de románticos cabellos negros abrazando a la joven que corria donde el con sus brazos extendidos

-Hola Zoey- dijo sonriendo el albino que estaba caminando hasta el momento junto al pelinegro

-oni-chan lysandro, como vas con la joven Shy?- pregunto la chica mientras tomaba las manos de sus "hermanos" y comenzaban a caminar los 3…

-No me hables de esa niña malcriada porfavor- dijo el joven albino con una mirada seria

**En otro lugar (si ya repito mucho eso -3-), esc: campo, prado, 13:23 pm**

-Ken!- decía la joven de cabellos rizados y castaños mientras corria donde el pequeño enclenque de anteojos que estaba sentado entre las flores

-Adelia!, aquí estoy- dijo el joven sonrojándose al ver a la chica

-Ken, hola!- dijo ella sonriendo

-Hola!- respondio el abrazando a su amiga

- y que querias decirme?- dijo ella mientras se sentaba entre las hermosas flores blancas que lo rodeaban.

-Bueno, pues… Mi padre me enviara a entrenar para guardia, me ire a la ciudad…- dijo un poco entristecido

-k-ken no.- dijo ella a punto de llorar.- que hare sin mi mejor amigo aquí?- dijo ella mientras precionaba su pecho

-y-ya debo irme.. Adios!- dijo el niño enclenque comenzando a correr, mientras la joven miraba como el se alejaba…

* * *

**Ziinect: ya ._.**

**Rox: me gusta *u***

**Ziinect: lo sabia xD**

**Rox: ok Janne /n.n/ dejen reviews :3**

**Ziinect: hasta la conti, o no xD (ya saben como soy -3-)**


End file.
